Grow Up
by RuinWitch
Summary: No one wants to be the baby. But not everyone gets to be an adult either.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shugo Chara!.

* * *

><p>No one wants to deal with a baby.<p>

Everyone wants to be with the grown ups.

Everyone loves Amu-chi. Nadeshiko-tan liked her better than me. Kukai spends more time with her. Tadase and Kairi love her.

…

Kukai is always with Utau-tan. He never visits Yaya anymore. When he comes to visit, it's to see Amu-chi.

My big brother… he's not here anymore.

What does Tadase think about now? Amu-chi, the embryo, being king… not about Yaya anymore.

Nadeshiko-tan… she left without saying… goodbye… All she left was a letter to Amu-chi…

Only to Amu.

Not to Tadase.

Not to Kukai.

Not to Yaya.

Amu.

Nadeshiko was Yaya's best friend. She made special sweets for Yaya. She always made a little extra for Yaya.

Not Kukai.

Not Tadase.

But it's not like that anymore, is it?

She's Amu-chi's best friend now.

She still is, isn't she?

No…

Rima-tan is now.

Rima-tan never talks to Yaya.

Rima only wants to talk to Amu and Nagi-kun.

She never wanted to be friends with Yaya.

She wanted to be friends with Amu.

Nagi never talked to Yaya either.

He talked to everyone else.

Not Yaya.

Maybe Nadeshiko had told him how much a baby Yaya was…?

Utau-tan doesn't even look at Yaya.

She probably doesn't remember there's an Ace guardian.

She only knows Kukai, Amu, and Tadase, right…?

Oh, wait, she know Kairi too. But he's not a guardian though, is he?

Everyone likes Kairi better too.

Even though he worked for Easter.

I don't hate him for that. For working for Easter.

I just hate him for being liked more even though he once wanted to help Easter win.

Pepe doesn't even talk to me anymore…

She's always with Ran, Miki, and Suu…

But Pepe's supposed to be _my _chara!

And she likes Amu better…

She likes Kusokuso too…

Il and El are friends with her too...

Is… is Yaya a bigger baby than Pepe is?

If no one likes Yaya anymore…

Then I probably am the biggest baby.

No one wants to be with the baby…

Everyone wants to be with cool, mature grown ups like Amu-chi and Utau-tan.

No one likes to talking to the baby.

No one wants to take care of the baby.

Why does Yaya want to be the baby?

Isn't everyone supposed to pay attention to the baby?

…

Not when there are cool people like Amu and Utau around.

No one wants to be friends with the baby.

Maybe that's why no one wants to be friends with Yaya.

No one likes Yaya anymore…

Nadeshiko-tan never sends any letters.

Amu-chi and Rima-tan don't wanna play with Yaya.

Kukai and Kairi don't visit Yaya.

Tadase doesn't talk to Yaya.

No one…

No one likes Yaya.

If Yaya had the embryo…

I'd wish to have my friends again.

Or maybe to stop being a baby.

But then Pepe would be gone forever, wouldn't she?

…

Yaya would wish for whatever would bring them back.

Pepe, Nadeshiko, Kukai, Tadase, Amu, Rima, Kairi, Nagi, Utau…

…

They'll all gone…

At least they are to Yaya…

…

No one wants to be friends with the baby.

No one likes the baby.

Everyone loves the grown ups.

Everyone wants to be with the cool adults.

Yaya wants to be an adult too.

Yaya wants to grow up and be cool like Amu and Utau and Rima.

Yaya doesn't want to be a baby anymore…

…

…

…

…

…

Where did Pepe go?

Her egg is gone…

…

She probably wanted to be Amu's chara now…

Amu's a cool grown up…

That's why…

I want to grow up now…

…

Amu's lying now.

She says she doesn't know where Pepe is.

Everyone's worrying.

Why are they worried?

Pepe ran away because Yaya's a baby.

…

Everyone's mad at Utau now. Why are they mad at her?

All she said was Pepe might have disappeared…

Pepe ran away.

She took her egg with her.

She doesn't like Yaya anymore…

…

Everyone's looking at me funny…

They asked me if I knew where the charas went.

I wonder…

I haven't seen them in a long time…

Maybe they're looking for Pepe?

They don't need to do that.

Or maybe they left with Pepe.

…

Tadase and Amu told me something today.

Pepe's gone, they said.

I know, Yaya said. She ran away. I knew that, I said.

They said I can't see charas anymore.

Why do they think that?

Charas aren't there.

They said their charas are in front of me.

They're trying to trick Yaya…

…

They said I can't be a guardian anymore…

…

I knew it. I'm still a baby…

Pepe left because I'm a baby.

No one wants me to be a guardian because all the other guardians are cool and grown up…

Yaya's not like that.

Yaya's a baby.

…

I wonder if Pepe found a cool grown up to be her new human…

…

No one wants to be with the baby…

I'm not a baby anymore…

…

No…

I'm still a baby…

If I had grown up, Pepe would come back…

I want to grow up…

Why am I such a baby?


End file.
